


Kageyama is Secretly a Softie

by beesinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Kageyama Has a Soft Spot for Kids, Kageyama is a dork, M/M, Soft Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesinu/pseuds/beesinu
Summary: Hinata’s mother has to take an unexpected night shift, and how convenient it’s the same time Kageyama is invited to sleep over
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Kageyama is Secretly a Softie

**Author's Note:**

> if ur gonna tell me Kageyama isn’t secretly a softie don’t speak to me

“Pardon the intrusion.” Kageyama spoke in his regular monotone voice while he stepped into Hinata’s humble abode. 

A faint pitter-patter of small footsteps could be heard rushing toward the front door as Kageyama and Hinata were both taking off their shoes.

”Shou-nii!” A high pitched child’s voice shouted in excitement, making Kageyama look up from his sock-clad feet. A miniature Hinata was barrelling toward them at high speed making grabby hands with her small fingers.

Hinata smiled brightly, bracing himself for impact while the smaller of the two launched herself at her brother. 

High pitched giggles filled the air while Hinata spun his sister around. Kageyama stood on standby awkwardly with his hands glued to his sides, he didn’t want to interrupt.

Hinata set Natsu down after a few more spins, smiling his infamous sunshine smile. “Natsu, this is Kageyama.” He introduced Kageyama for him and he couldn’t be more grateful since he wasn’t sure if he could even process any words he was so nervous.

He started to sweat under the judgemental eyes of the child before she beamed an almost identical smile that Hinata had (which sent a shiver down his spine) and she launched herself at the raven.

Kageyama fumbled to catch the small girl in his arms and he could see Hinata’s nervous expression from the corner of his eye before Natsu’s brown eyes caught his full attention.

”So you’re the Kageyama Shou-nii’s always talking about!” She squeaked while never breaking her smile, which Kageyama was surprised her cheeks weren’t hurting by now.

”Natsu!” Hinata hissed at his sister in protest of revealing such an embarrassing thing and Kageyama was about to give him a teasing glance before the other redhead caught his attention again.

”I can’t wait to show you my room!” She spouted off again, “I have so many toys and sparkly things that I think you’ll like and maybe we can play dress up!”

Kageyama’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to come up with an answer for the ball of excitement bouncing up and down in his arms.

”Sorry about her,” His saviours voice spoke, he looked away from Natsu to see who it was and almost sighed in relief seeing that it was Hinata’s mother.

”N-No it’s okay.” Kageyama spoke nervously, not wanting to offend his boyfriend’s mother in any way. The smaller Hinata was lifted out of his arms and he swears he actually does sigh in relief.

”She’s just excited because Shouyou doesn’t usually bring friends around.” She smiles (does everybody in the Hinata family have the same smile?) at Kageyama.

Kageyama glances over at Hinata to see that his face is flushed and he won’t look him in the eye from now being embarrassed by his mother too.

”Well now you can finally take her out of our hair.” Hinata spoke quickly, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and started to pull him further inside, trying to escape them before being embarrassed even more.

Kageyama quirked his brow at his small boyfriend as he tried to tug him up the stairs. “Oh, no, no, Shouyou.” His mother scolded, stopping the both of them dead in their tracks.

”I have to cover somebody’s shift tonight,” His mother explained while she held his sister on her hip. “Which means you’ll be watching Natsu until I get back.”

In unison, Hinata groaned while Natsu cheered, forcing her mother to let her down so she could run into Kageyama’s arms once again. 

Being more prepared this time, his shaky hands successfully caught her and he balanced her on his hip like her mother had just done. “That means we can spend so much time together, Tobio-nii!” She squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Kageyama’s neck to trap him in a tight hug.

He pleadingly looked over her shoulder in the direction of Hinata, hoping he would come and save him but Hinata was too distracted with the task of begging his mother.

”But mom!” He tried to protest as his mother continued to throw on her coat and then her shoes. “This is the _first_ time Kageyama’s sleeping over! I don’t want him to be forced to hang around with Natsu the whole time!”

She flung her purse onto her shoulder with a sigh, looking over to her son. “And I’m really sorry about that, Shouyou. But work is more important right now and they’re counting on me to be there.”

Hinata stayed silent after that, knowing it was no use to argue anymore. “There’s curry in the pot on the stove, I just need you to cook the rice.” His mother instructed before planting a kiss onto his forehead.

”I’ll be home before you know it, and please be nice to your sister.” She warns, “Bye, Mommy!” Natsu waves to her from Kageyama’s arms.

She smiles and waves back to her daughter before leaving. Hinata turns to face his boyfriend and sister with a sigh.

”I’m really sorry about this, Kageyama.” He apologizes as he watches Kageyama set down his sister while she spouts about some colouring book. 

“If I had known this would happen I would have waited until next weekend to invite you over.” He started to ramble, “I’m really, _really_ , sorry you had to be roped into this—“

His ramble was cut short by a smack to the head and his sister laughed at him in the background. “Ow! Bakageyama!” He whined while rubbing his head, “Keep apologizing and I’ll hit you again.” Kageyama threatened.

”It’s really not that big of a deal, dumbass.” He muttered under his breath, looking away because he knew Hinata was giving him a look he’d probably unintentionally blush at.

“Well dinner will be ready soon, I just have to make the rice.” Hinata changed the subject to have some mercy on his boyfriend who was trying his best with this whole situation.

Kageyama nodded until he felt something on his sweater sleeve. He looked down to see no other than Natsu looking up at him with large doe eyes that matched her brother’s (seriously, it was starting to scare him that they looked so much alike).

”Tobio-nii!” She whined dramatically, continuing to tug on his sweater even though she had his attention. “Will you play dolls with me? I’m bored!”

”Natsu, you can’t force Kageyama to play with you!” Hinata started scolding his sister for bothering his boyfriend once again. “But Shou-nii! I’m bored and you have to cook the rice for dinner!” She pouted.

Before Hinata could argue with her some more, Kageyama spoke up. “Sure I’ll play dolls with you, Natsu.” He gave in to stop the argument but it was a little rewarding to see the little girl jump up in down with excitement. It almost made him smile. Almost.

While Natsu was tugging Kageyama to the stairs, he was justifying his choice to Hinata. “It keeps her out of your hair while you do things.” He explained, “I don’t mind.”

Hinata flashed one of the softest smiles Kageyama thinks he’s ever seen and he can feel the heat climb up his neck to his cheeks. 

He mouthed a small ‘thank you’ to Kageyama which he nodded to and allowed himself to continue to be dragged up the stairs by the little girl.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and felt his heart swell as he walked into the kitchen to start cooking the rice in the rice cooker and turned the stove back on to warm the curry a bit more. As he did so, he quietly thanked God for letting them get along more than he thought they would. 

* * *

Hinata hummed to himself as he made his way to his sister’s room to get her and Kageyama to come downstairs and eat dinner after finally plating it like he wanted to (it’s not like he wanted to impress Kageyama or anything).

”Natsu, Kageyama!” He called in a sing-song voice, opening the door. He almost thought his mouth was going to drop to the floor when he saw the sight before him.

Kageyama, sweet, _sweet_ , Kageyama, was sitting cross legged with hot pink nails and an array of rainbow butterfly clips in his hair.

His sister noticed him before Kageyama did. “Shou-nii!” She gleamed in excitement, which definitely caught Kageyama’s attention and he stared at Hinata like a deer caught in headlights.

”Isn’t Tobio-nii pretty?” Natsu asked, squishing Kageyama’s cheeks together. Hinata took this opportunity to quickly pull his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture to keep this memory forever.

Which was a huge mistake on his part. 

After seeing the flash, it snapped him out of his daze and he was soon filled with embarrassment mixed with anger. 

“Oi, dumbass! delete that!” Kageyama shouted, getting up from his sitting position and started chasing Hinata around the house and he could hear Natsu laughing loudly.

Hinata rushed into his bedroom and tries to close the door quickly on Kageyama, but was soon overpowered by him. He let out a squeal of fright as he was being lifted in the air by his angry boyfriend and dropped onto his bed on his back.

Kageyama climbed on top of the smaller boy, pinning his arms to the side of his head and glared at him like his life depended on it, because it really did since Hinata now had blackmail material.

"Delete that, now." Kageyama threatened with venom dripping in his tone. Hinata just smiled at him, unfazed, "It's hard to take you seriously with those butterfly clips in your hair." He teased with a shit eating grin on his face.

Kageyama sat up on Hinata's lap, quickly grabbing one of his pillows and started hitting him with it. Hinata laughed loudly, putting his hands on his face in defence.

"Stop, Bakageyama!" He giggled, trying to swat the pillow away. "If you delete it I will." Kageyama proposed, continuing to beat Hinata senseless with the pillow.

"If you give me a kiss I will!" Hinata blurted, which put the pillow assault to a halt. "Wh-What?" Kageyama stuttered out, dropping the pillow beside them while Kageyama stared down at the redhead red faced.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want to!" Hinata squeaked, frantically waving his hands. "It was just a suggestion..." He muttered, looking anywhere but Kageyama's face.

It's not like they haven't kissed before, they have many times, it just caught him off guard. After a few moments of awkward silence and Hinata too scared to look Kageyama in the eye, the ravenette let out a small huff before cupping Hinata's face and pushing their lips together. 

Hinata was wide-eyed, looking at Kageyama's forehead in shock of the kiss not expecting to get it, but he soon melted into it, letting his eyes flutter close and his arms fall to rest on the back of Kageyama's neck.

Hinata tilted his head to the side and tightened his hold on the back of Kageyama's neck to deepen the kiss, taking advantage of Kageyama's lips on his own. It seemed Kageyama didn't mind either, letting himself become putty in Hinata's hands.

Hinata was the one to break it off from lack of breath, staring at Kageyama's icy blues with half-lidded eyes and smiled at him dreamily before speaking. "I'm not deleting the photo." He whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

Kageyama's trance lasted for about two seconds more before his eyebrows furrowed and he broke from Hinata's grasp. He grabbed the pillow he had dropped earlier, forcing it on the redhead's face to try and suffocate him.

"Delete the photo right now or I'll kill you!" Kageyama threatened, while Hinata tried to pry his arms off of him. "Tobio-nii!" Natsu shouted from the front of Hinata's door, Kageyama whipped his head around to face her.

"Don't kill Shou-nii!" She begged trying to push the tall teenager off of her brother. He let the pillow go in shock and quickly got off of Hinata.

"I-I wasn't-" Kageyama stuttered to try and find the words to explain to the young girl he wasn't _actually_ trying to murder her brother.

"We were just playing," Hinata stepped in for him, "he wasn't actually going to kill me." The concerned look on her small features quickly dropped and she smiled brightly. "Good! I would miss you, Shou-nii." Hinata chuckled at his sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Now go downstairs and sit at the table, dinner's ready. We'll be down in a minute." Natsu's eyes twinkled at the mention of dinner and she sprung to her feet and quickly ran out of the door and down the stairs.

"God, now your sister thinks I'm some scary murderer." Kageyama broke the silence between them, glancing over at Hinata. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and pushed Kageyama a little, "No she doesn't, don't worry about it." He said, getting up off of his bed and the latter followed suit.

Hinata let out a stretch and a yawn, "I can't wait to show everybody that picture at practice." He teased Kageyama for the umpteenth time.

"I guess you also can't wait to walk into practice single."

"Wha—Bakageyama!"

Kageyama smirked at him before throwing the attack pillow at him one last time, "Let's go eat, idiot."

“Maybe you should ditch the clips first.”

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the last of the pillow assault.


End file.
